narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Nindo
After Naruto Uzumaki became Hokage he began the process of changing the Ninja Village System. Naruto put into place a number of reforms designed to increase cooperation between the various Ninja Villages, and to limit or outright eliminate conflict between the Shinobi of these villages. While these reforms met with a great deal of resistance Naruto was successful in in instituting many of these widespread changes with the aid of his fellow Kage. these reforms were collectively known by many names such as the Uzumaki Legacy, the Leaf Accords, the Ninshu Revival and perhaps most notably as the New Nindo. History Naruto had been considering how best to achieve peace in the Ninja World for a long time. Many ninja had placed their hopes in him such as Jiraiya, Tsunade and Nagato, and he did not intend to disappoint. He swore that when he finally became Hokage he would work to make the Ninja World more peaceful than the world that he and his predecessors had grown up in. Upon finally donning the cloak and head-dress of Hokage Naruto immediately set to work on his new reforms. The Ninja villages had known a kind of peace and comradery since the end of the Fourth Shinobi world that they had not experienced in ages, but this peace was tenuous and could fall apart at any time. Naruto needed to strike while the iron was hot, and he used this good will and the reputation he had developed during the Fourth Shinobi war to get the other Kage to cooperate. Over the course of several Kage Summits Naruto convinced his fellow Kage to agree to a number of treaties and new rules that when put into place would end the generations of war between them, hopefully for good. These treaties put systems into place that would insure that ninja from different villages would not take opposing contracts. They also created a system whereby the villages would work together to hunt down Missing-Nin, and would ensure that their bodies were either returned to their village or destroyed so that their techniques would not be stolen. The Five Great Shinobi Nations also began exchanging Genin, who would go to other villages to learn from and fight alongside the ninja of that village. In addition to all of these new treaties and accords the five Kage began to pool their political influence to pressure the Daimyo to improve diplomatic relations between their lands. This helped to insure that the Villages were less likely to get dragged into a conflict with each other due to their allegiance to their country. As a result of all this reform the peace between the Five Great Countries deepened and flourished like it never had. At first it was only the Five Great Shinobi Nations that integrated with the New Nindo. However Naruto worked hard to convince the smaller villages to adopt the new system as well. The reception these ideas got varied from village to village. Many wanted to remain independent of of the Five Great Villages and their politics. However many of the weaker villages welcomed these reforms as they would allow to flourish, and would eliminate the likelihood of being forced into conflicts with potentially stronger adversaries. Eventually nearly all of the Ninja Villages on the continent chose to accept the New Nindo. Thanks to the efforts of Naruto Uzumaki the world experienced a springtime of peace and prosperity. Under the New Nindo Shinobi would no longer simply be soldiers, mercenaries and spies, but would rather become peacekeepers for their new harmonious era. In doing this Naruto hoped to fulfill the wishes of Jiraiya and the Sage of Six Paths, and bring happiness and balance to the world. However there remain those that have not accepted the new ways. Many resented these changes to the Ninja Way, and wished for things to remain as they were. Others merely stood apart due their own personal greed or ambitions. Many Missing-Nin organizations actively oppose this new era of peace between ninja, and yet still there a several independent Ninja Clans and remote Villages that refuse to join the rest of the villages under the Ninshu Revival. All of these elements may prove to be destabilizing forces in the future. New Rules Under the New Nindo open conflict between Ninja Villages whose countries were not also at war was forbidden. Ninja villages had always had a certain degree of autonomy from their countries, and thus could often fight their own conflicts amongst themselves, but this had lead to vicious fighting between villages in the past, even during peace time. As part of the Treaties this was put to an end. No longer would the rest of the lands be pulled into conflict by a Ninja Village acting selfishly. Additionally the villages began to communicate with one another over the job requests that they took. This allowed the villages to note when another village was being hired to take a job that potentially would put them in opposition to a contract that they had already taken. The villages would then negotiate a compromise so that their teams would not have to fight one another, avoiding yet more unnecessary conflict. The villages also began to work together to hunt down Missing-Nin. No longer would villages hunt the Missing-Nin of other villages to steal secrets. When one village in the network became aware of a Missing-Nin from another village they were to immediately contact that Missing-Nin's home village. They would then be expected to cooperate in hunting down the renegade and bring them to justice. Additionally the ANBU of the Five Great Ninja Villages made a joint taskforce for the purpose of hunting down Missing-Nin. Villages under the Leaf Accords began swapping out ninja regularly. Genin might be sent from Kirigakure to Konohagakure to train under a leaf Jonin. Likewise more experienced Ninja might be lent out to other villages for extended periods of time. These experiences enriched the ninja that took part in them and created a stronger bond between the villages that took part. These were part of a number of reforms and acts authored by Naruto that had a net effect of bringing about more harmony between ninja villages, and countries in general. Impact Naruto's reforms brought about widespread change wiuthin the Ninja World and beyond. The most notable difference they made was the unprecedented peace that occured across much of the continent. With the various Ninja Villages at peace, and working together to insure that their lands were peaceful as well war nearly disappeared. Without the threat of blood and fire looming over the world's head many nations instead chose to compete in science, the arts and commerce instead. This lead to a boom in wealth and new technologies. With relations betweenb nations at an all time high many nations saw a cultural renewal as people from different lands shared their unique culture with one another. One of the largest impacts was on the ninja world. With conflict at an all time low Ninjas became less necessary as soldiers and spies. They still performed these duties from time to time, but the demand for them had decreased dramatically. The role of Shinobi slowly shift from hired mercenaries to compensated peacekeepers that used their unique skills to end conflicts in their infancy. This shift was very much in line with Naruto's wishes. Additionally without as much need for combat many ninja began using their time to develope Chakra techniques for use outside of warfare. These new techniques could aid the world in the arts, sciences and other civil pursuits rather than violence. As these techniques propagated throughout the world more and more people began to specialize in them. These Chakra users did not undergo combat training as shinobi traditionally did and instead devoted their training to non-violent pursuits that would benefit their communities. In the end these spawned a number of occupations that were so different from the Ninja Way that they could no longer be called shinobi. These various specialist became collectively known as the Children of Ninshu, as their use of chakra was more in line with the original intent of the Sage of Six Paths, and became a vital part of many Ninja villages that required them to bring in revenue when the need for Ninja dropped. As a whole the world became more gentle and kind to those living in it, and the age of ninja being used as living weapons virtually ended. Despite this there was some unintended negative results, and there were many that rejected this new world. Consequences While the general consensus was that the New Nindo was had a positive effect on the world, there were many that objected to it. It was highly controversial among Ninja in particular, as many saw it as going against traditional ninja values. While there had been a general feeling of unity among Shinobi after the Fourth Shinobi War, many still held grudges from past wrong. These individuals simply could not palate being forced to live and work alongside former enemies. Other Ninja saw the peace as being bad for business, and were concerned that these changes would significantly cut their village's revenue. Still more saw the reforms as a danger to the very concept of Ninja in and of itself. These individuals saw the lower demand for elite soldiers as a detriment to the ninja way of life, and with the rise of the Children of Ninshu many began to worry that Ninja might be replaced or cease to exist entirely. For these people the New Nindo posed a threat to their very way of life. In response to all of this dissent shortly after the institution of some of the treaties there was a considerable upsurge in deserters from Ninja Villages across the land. Over the next few year more shinobi went renegade at once than at any previous time. This became known as the Rogue Exodus. Many of these traitors were eventually caught and brought to justice, but many more remained at large, and a number of dangerous criminal organizations sprung forth as a result. These Exo-Nin as they are now called have been a continuous thorn in the side of the Ninja Villages and the peace that Naruto has fought for. In addition without access to high-end mercenaries many politicians and criminals were hurt by the changes. Furthermore many of the nobles of the various countries resent what the New Nindo represents. The fact that the five Kage were able to generate so much political power that they essentially changed many countries foreign policies is a matter of concern. Some nobles via the current system as giving shinobi too much say over the political arena, and so some officials have acted to try and limit the freedoms that ninja are allowed within their countries. Category:History